Ruining the Great Outdoors
by SamCyberCat
Summary: A class field trip prompts Rosetta to catch Layton, in her latest attempt to have her way with him. One-sided Layton/Rosetta.


Notes – The story outline for this was provided by Crazyhattrick, so full credit to her. I sort of… changed the situation in which Rosetta gets Layton on his own and who finds them though, which I hope will be okay. This isn't set at any specific point in the timeline and doesn't contain any spoilers.

* * *

><p>Hershel Layton was an intellectual man – he loved both learning about the world and teaching the students in his archaeology class. But as much as he did enjoy standing in a classroom giving lectures, there was a side of him that very much preferred to be exploring the great outdoors doing fieldwork, which being a lecturer limited his time for.<p>

But not right now.

Because right now, for a few days, the university had approved a practical study leave session for his class. Meaning that Layton had the pleasure of escorting a large batch of students, whose degrees of willingness varied, out to an actual dig site to allow them to practise locating fossils.

This was truly the heart of archaeology as he knew it. And after fondly watching his students getting into digging and cleaning up fossils for a while he decided that it was time to stretch his legs. After all, there was little point to being outside on such a clear day if you couldn't enjoy the fresh air and see the sights.

Presuming that the class would be able to manage without him for a few minutes, Layton headed away from them. The location that the university had brought them to was filled with rocky caverns and large dirt piles, so it wasn't hard to lose sight of the group after walking through them. He could potentially wander around here for hours if he wanted, but after ten minutes or so he decided that he'd gone far enough and stopped to marvel at how quiet it was here, as opposed to the noisy contrast of where the students were digging.

It was at this point that the person who had been following him also decided that he had gone far enough.

"Hello there, Professor," purred a very definitely female voice.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Layton whirled around to be faced with the redheaded and always over-glamorised figure of Rosetta.

"Ah, Miss Stone," Layton said, "What are you doing so far away from the dig site?"

"I'm here because I'm so terribly stuck on my work," she sighed, "And my lecturer had wandered so very far away and my only choice was to go find him, like any good student would."

The truth of the matter was that she had purposely followed him, waiting until Layton had enough of a distance from the rest of the class to corner him, and they both knew that, but Layton was willing to act for the moment.

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that is the case. If I'd known then I never would have left without offering to help first. So what seems to be the problem, Miss Stone?" he replied.

Rosetta pressed forward, stating, "It would be easier if I just showed you, Professor."

"Do you have the fossil sample with you?" Layton asked.

"I have something with me," Rosetta assured him. She was very close now; Layton's personal space was very firmly being invaded.

He tried to rectify this by taking a step backwards, but found that behind him was one of the many dirt mounds that filled the area. Drat. It was as if she'd planned this… Which she most probably had. Layton wondered if he had enough time to dart away to the side for a quick escape, and if he didn't how likely it was that anyone would hear his calls for help.

"Might I remind you that we are here solely to deal with field studies…" he mumbled, trying to edge around the mound as she blocked him off.

Rosetta argued, "But right now it's just the two of us and the only thing we have to deal with… is each other."

She'd placed her well manicured hands delicately but very firmly on either side of him. As often was the case when dealing with Rosetta, Layton found himself feeling like an animal cornered by a particularly sinister predator.

"Miss Stone, we should both be getting back to the class now," he growled, trying awkwardly to get her away from him without actually touching her – as man-handling a lady without permission went against every rule of being a gentleman. He doubted very much that Rosetta wouldn't give him her permission, however, which made this situation all the worse.

"But why? Isn't the point of a field trip to get out there and have fun?" Rosetta pressed, pushing her chest up against him.

"Of the educational variety!" Layton cried.

"Trust me, Professor, this will be very educational," she promised, starting to tug his jacket off him.

You do not use force against a lady. Under no circumstances is that ever permitted. All the poor man could do was struggle against the dirt mound, trying both to get away and prevent her from having any ease with removing him clothes at the same time. He was failing in both regards.

"Please, stop this right now!" he yelled, as Rosetta was attempting to hook his shirt up over one of his elbows. The jacket was already lying discarded on the ground behind her.

"I've hardly got started," laughed Rosetta, after forcing the orange shirt off over his head with one final tug and throwing it somewhere on the mound, "You always manage to slip between my fingers, Professor, but not today. This time I have you on your own, far away from your class or your bratty apprentice or that little girl." She placed a hand onto his now exposed chest, stroking it fondly, "And my, you do have such a fine figure. This is going to be worth the hassle…"

"My figure is not yours to violate!"

He'd gripped her arm.

That was the part about never touching a lady without her consent out the window, but it wasn't as if she'd paid any attention to getting his permission either. The grip was tight; there was no doubt that when push came to shove Layton was definitely stronger than Rosetta, but now neither of them was quite sure what to do. Rosetta was too stunned that he'd tried to stop her to do more than just stand there as he held her arm and Layton was trapped by the knowledge that he'd have to do something soon now that he'd made a move at all. For once, his mind, usually full of suggestions, was drawing a blank.

"Hershel, my good fellow, what are you doing all the way out here?"

The voice was enough to snap Rosetta out of whatever momentary hold the surprise had over her. She tugged her arm free of Layton's, now slackened, grip and darted off around the dirt mounds, disappearing from sight. It was all very well for her; she still had all of her clothing intact.

Still frozen where he was, Layton's eyes moved from side to side trying to locate the source of the voice. After a moment the small figure of one Dr. Schrader appeared from one of the caverns, marching pleasantly over to him as if they were two people just happening to meet on an evening jog.

"Andrew, I can explain…" Layton murmured, recovering enough to quickly pick up his jacket as the other man approached.

"I don't think there's anything to explain here," chuckled Dr. Schrader.

Layton rather felt that there was. Tugging his shirt down from where it had got caught near the stop of the mound, he could only imagine the sort of questions that were running through his old mentor's mind.

"I have this student-"

"Oh, when I was your age the passion for archaeology often overtook me as well," Dr. Schrader interrupted, "There were many times when I just got the same desire to throw myself at a dig site in the same way you do now, Hershel. Did I ever tell you about the first time I ripped my shirt off at work?"

"No, I don't believe you did…" Layton confessed.

If Layton could help it he would never, ever hear that story.

"Maybe another time," mused Dr. Schader thoughtfully, as Layton pulled his shirt back on.

"Um, perhaps. You… definitely didn't see anyone else here, did you?" checked Layton.

"No one but a man very focused on his work," assured Dr. Schrader, with a wink.

There was no way that he couldn't have seen Rosetta. When he'd called over she had Layton pinned, after all. But perhaps he was just saying that he hadn't to help Layton save face. Something Layton was rather thankful for.

"Well, I believe that I have a class to get back to," Layton said.

And Rosetta would be there, watching him slyly out of the corner of her eye and waiting for her next chance. Like she always did. But it wouldn't be today, not a second time, and the two of them would just act as if nothing had happened and that Layton wasn't very much afraid of her, the same as they did after each of her attempts. It was starting to become a habit.

"But of course you must, one can't leave the eager young minds without guidance for too long," Dr. Schrader said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "I have to say that this field trip was an excellent idea, Hershel. Very glad you invited me along."

"Yes, well I think this might the last field trip for the year," muttered Layton, very definitely.

Layton might enjoy the great outdoors, but for the moment all that he wanted was to be shut away back in his office, safe from harm.

Perhaps he was more of an indoor person after all.


End file.
